


Lance’s turn

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Don’t know what else to tag this, Knotting, Lance gets fuCKED, M/M, Teratophilia, wow I actually wrote a bottom Lance fic...go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Lance is curious. Keith and Blue are happy to quench said curiosity.Blue/Lance with Keith there





	Lance’s turn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lance getting fucked by Blue
> 
> I was slowly working through this but then I got hit with inspiration (I was looking through pokephilia tags lmao)  
> But yeah!  
> Lance gets doggy dicked down!

Lance was a curious person by nature. He wanted to know things, he wanted to be part of things. Especially things that were new to him.

 

“So...what does it feel like?” Lance asked one night in the dark of their room. Keith’s chest pressed against his and Blue pressed against Keith’s back.

“What does what feel like?” Keith replied, fingers tracing lazy patterns over Lance’s arm.

“Blue. When you guys...you know.” Lance tried, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

“You know?” Keith asked, amused. He pulled back, giving Lance a knowing look. “Why’re you so curious all of the sudden?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just a question that’s been on my mind.” Lance shrugged, staring at the far wall.

“Do you...Maybe wanna try?” Keith’s voice was hesitant.

“Try?” Lance must have misunderstood.

“I’m sure Blue would be more than willing-“ he hadn’t misunderstood.

“Oh...I mean...sure. Not tonight. But...yeah I think I’d like to try.” Lance nodded thoughtfully.

“Let us know when.” Keith told him, pressing a kiss against his collarbone.

 

It was another week before the subject came up again.

Lance lay on his back, Blue’s head resting on his chest, while Keith sat beside them, scrolling through an Altean novel on his tablet.

Lance shifted, hips moving slightly against Blue’s stomach. The wolf didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t mind.

“Hey Blue.” He tried, quietly. Blue cracked an eye open, ear twitching in curiosity. Lance couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw Keith’s ear twitch as well. Keith picking up Blue’s mannerisms was both adorable and hilarious. “Would you be willing to let me try out Keith’s spot?” He asked.

Blue’s other eye opened and both ears turned forward. Blue looked at him with an almost frightening intensity.

“Now?” Keith asked, setting aside his tablet when Lance nodded.

“I think now works.” Lance nodded.

At his words Blue shuffled forward, pressing a his nose under Lance’s jaw.

Lance’s breath hitched as Blue gave a tentative lick against his neck. Upon seeing no negative reaction Blue hunched forward, lapping over Lance’s pulse point and up his throat. Lance squirmed, immediately reaching out for Keith’s hand.

He felt Keith gently squeeze his hand as he let out a sigh, body melting against Blue, head tilting back to bare his neck.

He felt a warm hand sliding under his shirt, Keith’s fingers playing over the skin of his stomach.

“C-come on. You guys know I’m not patient.” Lance whined.

He could see Keith arch an eyebrow from the corner of his eyes. He refused to look over, face heating up.

“That’s a lie. You’re perfectly patient when it comes to teasing me.” Keith replied, voice low as he leaned forward to gently take Lance’s earlobe between his teeth. “You can take it, big boy.” Keith’s smirk was audible in his words.

“Shit.” Lance hissed, giving Blue a look he hoped said ‘see what I have to put up with’.

Blue huffed in amusement before pressing a paw against Lance’s chest. As Lance’s mouth opened he felt Blue’s tongue against his lips, pushing its way into his mouth.

He’d never fully seen the appeal as he watched Blue and Keith kiss like this.

Now he understood.

Blue’s tongue pushed against the roof of his mouth, warm and wet.

Lance let out a small noise, something he’d never admit to if asked. This spurred Blue on farther, long tongue pressing into the back of Lance’s throat, easing itself downwards.

It was like deep throating, except Lance could breathe, and it was making his dick hard.

Lance shivered as Blue’s tongue stroked the back of his throat, his mouth hanging open at the feeling.

“Let’s get you out of these.” Keith hooked a finger in the waistband of Lance’s sweats, waiting until Lance made a noise before pulling them down.

Lance lay there, hands grabbing at the pillow above his head while Keith pulled his pants off and Blue fucked his tongue into Lance’s mouth, pulling broken whimpers from the boy beneath him.

Keith tossed Lance’s pants to the side before grabbing at the beside table for lube.

“Want to do it yourself or do you want me to?” Keith asked. Lance’s reply, as he couldn’t speak, was to grab Keith’s arm and pull him closer.

Blue’s hot breath fanned over his face while Blue’s tongue turned and twisted against the back of Lance’s throat.

Keith grinned, pouring lube onto his fingers before gently circling Lance’s hole, feeling the muscles twitch. He worked in the first finger slowly.

Usually Lance wasn’t the one taking it so the prep took longer.

When he added a second finger Lance whimpered around Blue’s tongue, hips shifting back onto Keith’s fingers.

Blue had placed his paws on Lance’s shoulders, pinning the boy to the bed while his tongue worked. Drool caught around Lance’s mouth as he held it open, eyes nearly crossed.

At the entrance of Keith’s third finger Lance’s back arched off the bed, hips and shoulders pressed back down by Keith and Blue.

“There you go, just a bit more and you’ll be ready.” Keith didn’t get a response but he honestly wasn’t expecting one.

Lance was completely slack against the bed. He hadn’t expected it to be such a mind-numbingly pleasurable experience - And Blue wasn’t even fucking him yet - he could see why Keith enjoyed it.

He was caught off guard as he was suddenly cold, Blue’s face pulling away, tongue leaving his throat at the same time as Keith’s fingers pulled out of him.

“Turn around and out your ass up.” Keith instructed softly with a gently pat to his thigh.

Lance was trembling as he flipped himself over, struggling to prop his knees up. He let his cheek rest against the mattress, confident his arms wouldn’t hold up.

Blue’s paws were gently on his hips as Blue propped himself up, letting Keith guide his top to Lance’s opening.

Lance caught his teeth between his lips at the first push, turning his face to bury it in the pillow.

Blue was slow to push in, and then quick to pull out and slam back in.

Lance cried out, thighs shaking as Blue thrust into him, paws all but keeping him upright.

Lance scrambled to grab at the sheets, moaning at the feeling of Blue’s cock stretching him open.

“Fuck...fuck...” he breathed, mouth hanging open.

“Feel good?” Keith asked, running a hand through Lance’s hair, watching the scene unfold.

Lance nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Good. It looks like Blue’s having fun. It’s been a while since he’s gotten to fuck anything so right and unused.” Keith told him, fingers grabbing at Lance’s hair to yank his head back. “You make a pretty breeding toy.”

Lance whimpered, tears of pleasure pricking at his eyes.

Keith released his hair, letting him fall back into the mattress, pushed down by the force of Blue’s unrelenting thrusts.

Lance could feel his orgasm building with every one of Blue’s slides against his prostate.

“Fuck, Blue...Yes!” He pushed back against the wolf, entire body going rigid as he came harder than he had in a long while, cum splattering against the sheets.

Blue held tight, fucking him through it and into his oversensitive state.

Lance felt like his every nerve was being electrocuted. Tingles and shivers running up his spine at every press of Blue’s cock into him.

He gasped when he felt Blue’s knot press against his rim, pushing at the muscles.

He willed himself to relax until he both heard and felt the pop of it entering. It was immediately pulled back out and thrust back in, jolting Lance forward with a cry.

Lance felt the prick of Blue’s claws and his hips press as close as possible as the wolf came, knot swelling as he began to pump Lance full of cum.

Lance’s mouth fell open in a silent shout at the feeling of cum flooding into him, deeper than he’d thought was possible. It was warm and pushed against his insides in the best of ways. He could only imagine he was sporting Keith’s usually stomach bulge.

He let his head hit the pillow as he gasped and panted for air, Blue laying against him doing much the same.

“Thank him.” Keith’s soft voice came from the other side of the bed.

Lance grinned. Reaching a hand back to thread it in Blue’s fur.

“Thank you, Blue. Fuck, that was so good. You’re fucking fantastic at this.” He let out a breathy chuckle as Blue licked at his neck, rocking his hips slightly.

It was another handful of minutes before Blue’s knot went down and he slipped out of Lance.

Lance froze at the feeling of cum gushing out of him and rolling down his thighs.

“Fuck that feels weird.” He groaned, frowning when Keith laughed.

“It does, but you get used to it.” Lance nodded, too exhausted to reply.

He was vaguely aware of Keith cleaning him as best he could.

Blue lay next to Lance, pressing his side against the boy until Lance wrapped an arm around him, pressing his face against the fur.

“Fuck I love everything about you.” He told Blue, pressing a small kiss against Blue’s neck. “Such a good boy.”

“He is.” Keith’s voice came from behind him, moving an arm around his waist. “He’s a very good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! As always reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!
> 
> If you have any prompts let me know (the list is kinda long and I’m not too fast of a writer but i’ll try)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @ficsfrombeyond!


End file.
